1. Field of the Invention
The force steer axle assembly is in the field of steerable suspension systems for automobiles. More specifically, the force steer axle is utilized for suspension systems for steerable trailers. The force steer axle described herein has improved control mechanisms to insure that the steerable axles are maintained in a centered position when not in use for steering the trailer, and for providing steering control of the axle when necessary. The improved control mechanisms insure that the axle returns to a centered position upon a variety of failures in the system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of steerable suspension systems for trailers are known. These suspension systems allow the wheels of a trailer to be articulated to aid in maneuvering long trailers or trailers with wide or unwieldy loads. The steerable systems are typically activated during fine maneuvering at lower speeds, and are returned to a centered position during normal driving and at higher speeds.
If the steerable axles are not maintained at a precisely centered position during normal driving excessive wear and tear on tires results. Similar to an automobile with a suspension system that is out of alignment, a steerable axle that is not centered during normal driving presents the tires at an angle to the direction of motion of the vehicle. Tire performance is degraded, steering characteristics may be impacted, and ultimately tire failure may result from the improper positioning of the steerable axle.
Many steerable axles currently used in this type of application do not adequately maintain the axle in the centered position during normal driving. They may lose their calibration through typical use. Alternatively, failures in one or more components of the control system for the steerable axles may cause the system to perform inadequately or fail to return to the centered position causing damage to the axle or the tires mounted on it.